


Some Fanart that I draw^^

by Mish_ka



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Crossdressing, Fanart, Fluff, Kemonomimi, M/M, Prompt Fill, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27683362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mish_ka/pseuds/Mish_ka
Summary: This is my attempt to fill some prompt. I just made 2 for now :'
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Furihata Kouki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	1. Kemonomimi

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I love this ship from years ago. Here, I draw something from prompt. This my first posting something here.

Hello. Here my attempt to draw. I hope they are ok.

[](https://ibb.co/9V0GJsb)


	2. crossdresser

[](https://ibb.co/gStVM5q)


	3. Bonus Halloween

[](https://ibb.co/GpDf1Yz)


End file.
